Peter's Past
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: From a Mother's point of view of the day Peter ran away. WILL SOMEONE PLEASE REVIEW!i only changed peter's little brother's name to james because of wendy's little boy being named Danny/Daniel, thats all, nothing new
1. The Day My Boy Ran Away

First one I have done that isn't Phineas and Ferb, what a step up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.

Well, here ya go! Enjoy!

Peter's Past

This story starts in the streets of London, in a rather ordinary house, housing a small family. This home belonged to the Pan Family, made up of a father, a mother, and a young boy. This boy's name was peter, and he was a very unique boy, out of all of his friends he was the best at everything and everyone knew this. He was the cleverest, the fastest, the strongest, and the friendliest, most trustworthy person you could ever have known. He truly loved being a child and couldn't think of anything else he would rather be. I'm Peter's mother, Sara, and I am about to tell you the most undesirable moments of my life.

Back when I was young, for now I am around 70 years old, I had come home from the market. Peter was still at the park with his friends at the park on the other side of the street. In the living room was Peter's father, Martin, reading his paper by the fireplace. I set the groceries on the counter when I heard the door open and shut, I heard a young boys voice, "hello mum, hello dad, I'm home!" that was most definitely Peter, and to this day his voice rings in my ears.

May I say, that Peter's father, out of anyone I have ever known, was the most proud of Peter, he was as proud as a father could get. All he would ever talk about is Peter and how wonderful he was, he saw a very bright future for the boy, always talking about him going into the family business when he became a man. He would be the best there is and become the richest man in the country. He saw everything for him, he truly cared about Peter and wanted him to be in the finest life there was once he was gone so he would not be worried about him.

A couple of days before Peter ran off, we had found out that we would be having another child in our family. Peter was going to be a big brother. What a clever boy he is, and oh the things he will be able to teach his new brother when the little one gets bigger. Just like everything he will be the best big brother ever. Maybe I shouldn't get him all caught up with how great he is at everything, I don't want him to become conceited or anything, no matter how true these things are. He is what he is, and he is most defiantly being himself, and I could have never been happier.

Here is where the sad part comes into my life. I had finished making dinner, I had already set the table and everything, and then I called peter down. Martin started talking about Peter's future again. This would probably be the only time in my whole life I would have wished he didn't start talking about it. Yet, I went along with the conversation as I waited for peter to come in. It just seemed like a normal conversation to me, but obviously it wasn't a favorite of Peter's. I heard him in the hallway, outside of the kitchen. He was running, running upstairs to his room, I heard a slam of the door. I had no idea what was the matter.

I had decided to go and check on the poor boy. I knocked on his door gently, "Peter? Peter honey, pleas open the door," I opened the door, "Peter?" I looked around the room, not a sign of Peter anywhere in the room. The room was dark and with nobody in it, the window was wide open with the curtains swaying in the breeze. "P-Peter?" I said starting to crack up with panic. "Peter!" I yelled out the window, but there was no answer. I started to cry as I ran down the stairs to Martin. He was just as upset when I finally told him clear enough. He immediately called the police, but after months of searching nothing was found.

We were so caught up with Peter we didn't prepare ourselves enough for the baby. The guest room was never cleared out for the new baby boy. We had to put him in Peter's room. The windows were left open for peter all summer, but when fall started turning into winter, we knew we would have to shut it or else little James would catch a cold, and for an infant it can get really bad. As much as it killed me to shut that window, I did so, I did not want to lose two sons in the same year.

To this day I still regret shutting that window, but people keep telling me that he is just fine, although I think they are making it up, the things people say Peter is doing these days just don't sound possible, even though this is Peter we're talking about. I could not see him fighting pirates, dancing with Indian, talking to mermaids, and out of anything else, and being able to fly! Does anybody really think I would believe my boy is flying on a land that isn't even on earth, but on a star, no, it almost sounds like people think he is dead, and is now in a better place? To even think that is heart breaking, I can't imagine it, it is too painful to imagine, I can't bear it! What have I done! (Sobs) What have I done…..

Well, I'm done, hope you were interested in it, and please review!


	2. The Day I Ran Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**

**Peter's Past**

**Chapter 2: The Day I Ran-Away **

**I liked the first chapter a lot, but it seemed to not give any detail on Peter's side, though most had been given already in Peter Pan plays, I think it would be best to do this chapter anyway, just for fun! **

**Plus, I haven't posted anything new in months, so this is good warm-up back to fanfiction mode!**

Hi, I'm Peter Pan and a long time ago I ran-away. Why? Well, it's kinda a story I don't feel like thinking too hard about, but if it'll clear things up and give me a reason to talk about myself then why not!

Hmm, I believe it was the first day of spring, or some day in March, any way, me and my friends were playing outside. Now I don't mean to brag or nothin', but I had a lot of friends. Let's see, what where their names…Oh yeah! There was uh, Elizabeth, no wait, Lizzy, Jordan, Emily, George, Eric, Mark and, uh, Mathew! …I think…

Well, anyway I was playing with them when I saw …my …mom… walk home from the market. Which meant supper was soon so I had to go home. I said by to my friends. Heck, if didn't know I wasn't gonna see them again I would've stayed longer, but, hey, what can you do. By now they're all grown up so who cares…

I ran up to the door and opened it quickly, said hi to my Parents and went straight upstairs. Maybe life there wasn't _too_ bad, I mean, my family was nice and all but, I don't know, they just seemed to want me to grow up already and I was like what, 10? That's not really fair! *sigh*… the reason I'm acting like this is because, well, that day I went downstairs for dinner and, they were talking about me growing up fast, of what I was gonna be as a man. Usually when they talk about it, it didn't bug me, mostly because I really didn't care for adult c-con-conver-sa-sations, did I say that right? And, and, this time, I well, _did _care, which scared me, I didn't want to grow-up, I never want to grow-up! And I don't think they should make me! At that point I got really scared, and angry an-and well confused, I guess, I ran right up to my room and slammed the door shut. I think my mom heard me 'cause next thing I know I hear her shoes walking up the stairs.

I kinda panicked, I wasn't sure what to do, I just knew I had to get away, she was gonna wanna talk to me about why I stormed off, and I didn't want some stupid talk about it, so what else could I do? Well, I ran away, that's right I Opened the window and dashed right out, scaled down the wall and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I knew at this point mother had gotten to my room because I heard her calling, the farther I got the louder more frightened it sounded. I must admit…I felt kinda bad, but I couldn't turn around! I knew if I did I would run right back to my mom just to grow-up the way they wanted me to.

The ground still had a bit of sleet since winter was only just turning into spring. Odd how it happens over night, don't you think? Well, I slipped and came to the ground in one of the last piles of snow of the winter. And for some reason I began to burst into tears and I couldn't figure out why. All I knew was that I was wearing spring and summer clothes and was freezing in the snow, I was hungry and had no dinner, I was all alone and no one was there to comfort me…

My eyes were buried in my hands. But right outside of my hands something seemed to be glowing. I slowly stopped my crying I peeked through my fingers to see what it was. I was truly shocked to see it. A fairy! A real live fairy! Just like the ones in Emily's fairytale books that she would force me to listen to when I first met her (later on I chose to listen). Fairies had come to be something in which I believed in. But, to see one, see one in real life is beyond belief!

I was mostly shocked that it had not flown away and hid. But instead she just stared at me curiously, seeming to ask why I was so sad. When I had decided to explain she wanted to help me. She taught me to fly, and gave me a home. She taught me how to understand her language and told me her name was Tinkerbelle, I called her Tink!

Many, Many months later I wondered what my parents were up to, if they missed me, or if they even cared anymore… I guess you could say I was a bit homesick, but don't tell anyone!

So, I went to my old house and flew up to my bed room window… it was shut… and worse… there was a kid… a kind sleeping in my bed…in my room…and my parents looked over him smiling warmly while mom read him my favorite book… she always read_ me_ …every night… They no longer cared about me, I no longer mattered, Looks like I was easily replaceable to them.

All I know is, I'm never gonna go back, and I'm never gonna grow up…


End file.
